Love With the Proper SeeD
by Carie Valentine
Summary: While at a ball in Balamb, Squall meets an innocent stranger. After a night spent together, they part ways never to see each other again. Actions have consequences, and fate finds ways to bring people together again.
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: For those of you who know me, or read my profile you will see that it says I quit writing fan-fiction. I did. For a while. (I'm still open for editing jobs though. But then I got an idea for a story.) Well it's not really my idea. It's the idea of whoever wrote the movie "Love with the Proper Stranger." A good movie, I might add. But I got the idea to make it into a Final Fantasy VIII fanfic so. But this is the prologue, a part of the movie alluded over so. I am posting this and if people are interested then I will write more. If not, I'll stick to editing.

Disclaimer: The plot isn't mine, neither are the characters. But the words in-between are mine so.

Prologue

He hadn't been affiliated with Garden for years, so why was it that he was still required to attend the graduation balls? He shrugged away the thought and picked up another glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Well," he thought. "At least the alcohol is free." He downed the drink in one gulp and added the glass to his collection on the railing in front of him.

"Just a little longer and it's no longer considered rude if I leave," the brunette thought, looking at his watch.

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see a short, black haired girl in a yellow dress behind him.

"You've been standing here all night. I was wondering if you wanted to dance," she said. He looked away from her and mulled it over in his head. When he looked back over to her, she was biting her lip.

"Sure," he replied finally. "It would kill some time," his mind added.

She smiled brightly and pulled him down the stairs and onto the shiny dance floor where a mob of people were already dancing to the up beat tune the band was playing.

"My name is Rinoa, by the way," she mentioned as he placed a hand on her hip.

"Squall," he replied and they began to dance. They both stumbled their way across the dance floor, making Squall wonder if she had been drinking heavily too.

As the music slowed and the lights dimmed, the pairs began to either leave the floor or push closer to one another. Squall stopped and looked at Rinoa unsure.

"It's okay, I don't mind," she told him. He smirked and pulled her roughly into him.

"You wanna get outta here?" he asked her, when the song ended. She looked at him for a while, then slowly nodded. He took her hand and led her out of the ballroom and into the main hall.

"Where to?" she asked.

"I dunno. I just needed to get out of there."

"Oh. Hey I heard this place has a secret area somewhere in here."

"Yeah, it does. But it's probably filled with horny teenagers."

"Oh."

"My friend's got a room here, with a balcony."

"Really, are you sure he won't mind?"

"Nah, he's out on some mission. He'll never know we were there," he said with a wink.

She smiled unsure but shook her head and said, "Okay, let's go."

Squall took Rinoa by the hand down the empty corridors towards the SeeD dorms. He stopped in front of the last door and crouched before the key hole and pulled something from his pocket.

"Don't you have a key?" she asked.

"I'm a SeeD. SeeD don't need keys," he said, jamming the object into the lock making a loud clicking sound.

"But this is breaking and entering. Won't we get in trouble?"

"Don't worry darling," he told her. "Nida's not here and no one will know."

Squall pushed open the door and pulled Rinoa into the dark room. He closed the door and turned on a light and moved further into the apartment. Her eyes squinted and looked around.

"We better be careful if he wants no one to think we were here," she thought.

"You wanna drink?" he asked, walking from the kitchen holding a bottle.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Well I found this Deiling Scotch. You want a little?"

"Sure."

Squall walked back to the kitchen area and pulled out two glasses. He put two pieces of ice in each cup and filled them both a third of the way with the liquor. Rinoa stood at the counter watching him.

"Water?" he asked holding up the glass.

"Yes, please."

He nodded and added water to her drink and handed it to her. She took the glass and moved into the bedroom and out onto the balcony. She surveyed the land and the bright lights of the fishing town below.

"Balamb is so pretty at night."

"Yep," he said taking a sip of his drink. He placed the glass down on the rail and put a hand on her back. She tensed slightly. She looked over to see him looking at her. She smiled a little as he moved in and kissed her. She was a little unsure at first, but then moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned her against the railing, deepening the kiss.

"Do you wanna go back inside?" he asked out of breath. She could feel his breath on her neck, as he waited for her answer.

He felt her head move and looked to see her shake her head.

With a smirk, he pulled her into the darkened bedroom and began to kiss her again. He kissed down her neck and moved her dress straps from her shoulders. She let out a moan of approval and began toying with the front of his shirt. He slipped the dress down her body and brought her down to the bed. Squall then removed his shirt and coat and covered her body with his. They kissed again and his hand trailed down to her chest, extracting more moans from her. The other hand expertly reached around her and unhooked her bra. A loud clunk from the bottom of the bed, made Squall stop.

"What was that?" he asked getting off of her.

"My shoes," she said breathlessly. "We can't very well do this with our shoes on."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

She bit her lip again and nodded slowly.

"Okay," he said lowing himself back on to her.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thank you all to my reviewers and people who added me/this story to their favorites. It is greatly appreciated. I failed to mention last chapter that there will be some out of character-ness. I will try to stay within reason of some characters but for the sake of this story I need to chance some people just a bit. Um, also I haven't seen this movie in the longest time, which is a good thing. It won't be a cookie cutter copy of the original with only name changes. I hate that. Anyway, thanks go out to Seigneur Chat Noir, for reading this over and making sure I don't fail at life.

Disclaimer: The plot isn't mine, neither are the characters. But the words in-between are mine so.  


  
Chapter 1

Squall awoke to the sound of loud music. He wrapped the sheets around his naked form and stood up.

"Well it's about time you got up," a blonde woman said coming out of the bathroom.

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled pulling on his pants. "How can I sleep with that Hyne-damned music up so loud?"

"Awe," cooed the woman. "He pretends to be mad now, but he didn't say a thing about it last night."

"Quistis, no one could complain about you at night," Squall said pulling her into a kiss.

"You better get a move on," she said breaking from him. "Or you'll be late."

Squall looked at the clock on the night stand. "Son of a bitch," he said pulling on his shirt and running for the door. "Can I see you again tonight?"

"Doubtful, I've got a mission. I should be back in a few days though."

"Beautiful. Call me when you get back."

"You bet. Now get out of here."

Being a mercenary not affiliated with a Garden was a bitch. Squall Leonhart learned that the hard way. But he couldn't go crawling back now. He pushed his way through the crowded room carrying his gunblade case. The Underground was the only place for someone like him to get work.

"There he is," someone called from behind him and slapped his shoulder.

"Irvine," Squall greeted.

"Don't-cha just love it man. The world's underground looking for guys like us to carry out their dirty work because the Gardens don't do illegal assassinations," Irvine said, pushing Squall through the crowd.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Squall said. "Make yourself useful and put in a call for me at the front desk will ya? Make my name announced. Make me look important."

"Alright, but next time you do it for me" Irvine said walking off into the crowd. Squall stood waiting in the ant farm and lit himself a cigarette.

"Phone call for Mr. Squall Leonhart," the loudspeaker blared.

"That was fast," Squall thought. He pushed his way through the crowd in the same direction Irvine had gone.

"Thanks man," Squall said patting the cowboy's back.

"That wasn't me. I didn't do it yet."

"What the hell?" Squall thought aloud. He continued to push his way toward the front table.

"Name?" the man at the desk asked.

"Squall Leonhart."

"Oh yeah, there's a woman here looking for you."

"Where is she?"

"I dunno, she went that way," the man said point into the crowd.

"Thanks," Squall muttered and dove back into the throng of people. He suddenly found himself face-to-face with a short black haired girl.

"Squall," she said.

"Yeah, that's me. Were you the one looking for me?"

"Yes. You don't remember me do you," she stated looking to the ground.

"Can't say I do. Sorry lady."

"I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant," Rinoa repeated louder, gaining the attention of some of the guys around him. Some of them chuckled and offered their congratulations. The girl looked up at him and he could now see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh wow. You were the girl at the…"

"Yes."

"Wow, I… uh…"

"Don't worry," she said. "I am not looking to force you to marry me or nothing, just the name of a doctor."

"A doctor?" Squall asked.

"Yeah. You know, I don't plan on keeping it."

"Oh geez. I dunno. Are you sure it's mine?" Squall asked.

He saw the pain twist her face, then anger. "Of course it's yours, you son of a bitch. What do you take me for, huh?" Rinoa pushed against him with all her might and then ran the other way toward the door.

"Hey, wait a minute," he called running after her. "Wait." He caught up to her out in the hallway. She turned around and faced him.

"You are a real jerk, you know that? You got me into this trouble. I was hoping you could at least help me out. You are a real… Meany!" She began to walk off again.

"Hey com'on wait," he said grabbing her arm and stopping her. "I'm sorry. Listen, I was just shocked is all. You can't just drop something on a guy like that."

She pulled roughly away from him. "Well it wasn't any picnic when I found out, either. And it won't be if my father finds out."

"Well why come to me? Why not just go to some clinic out of this city and get rid of it?"

"I can't afford it all on my own. And besides I can't just go to 'some clinic.' It's not that easy."

"Why not? Seems like it should be."

"You don't get it Squall. My father he's -- well he's someone very important, and if I got spotted going into a place like that, it would ruin him."

Squall stood there in silence. "What the hell does she want from me?" his mind asked.

"Listen I don't expect, you to understand. Sorry I wasted your time." She walked away again.

"Hey wait. Where can I find you?"

"I work at the Deiling City Hotel." With that she disappeared out the door. Squall stood there with his thoughts.

"Shit," he yelled, kicking the nearest wall.

He walked back into Quistis' apartment, glad she hadn't left yet.

"Back already?" she asked. "My Hyne you are white as a ghost everything okay?"

"Yeah."

Quistis got up and went back to packing.

"No," Squall said finally. "I need a doctor."

Quistis moved back to him quickly.

"Oh my Hyne. What's the matter are you sick?" She asked placing a hand on his forehead.

"Oh it's not for me. It's for a friend. He sort of got a girl in trouble." Quistis stood up and moved away from Squall.

"You son of a bitch," she screamed, slapping him. "You have the nerve to come here and ask me for a doctor because _you_ knocked someone up? Get out."

"Quis let me explain. I said it's not for me."

"What do you think I am stupid? Get out," she screamed pointing at the door.

Rinoa picked up her bag from under the desk and swung it over her shoulder. She let out a tired sigh and she walked out the front door of the posh Deiling City Hotel.

"G'nite Miss Rinoa," said the old door man.

"Good night Watts."

"Hey Rinny," someone called from the street.

"Oh Hyne," she muttered to herself and began walking down the well lit street.

"Rinny. Hey," called the man again, honking his horn this time. Rinoa tried to ignore him and continued walking.

The blond man run up and stopped her.

"Hey Rin, what's this, you don't acknowledge your brother in public anymore?" he asked.

"Seifer, I don't need you picking me up from work. I am a big girl I can take care of myself. Besides you are embarrassing me."

"What? How do I embarrass you?" Seifer asked. "What getting a ride from your brother is such a bad thing now? So I suppose taking the bus now is cool."

"Leave me alone," she muttered walking toward the bus stop.

"Wasn't it you," Seifer continued, "Who would beg me to pick you up from school everyday just so you wouldn't have to take the bus?"

"Hyne you know what fine," Rinoa said, climbing into his car.

"You are such a pain in the ass, Rin. You know that?" Seifer said as he climbed into his car and sped off.

"Maybe I wouldn't be such a pain in the ass if you would quite babying me. I am old enough to take care of myself."

"No, if you weren't such a pain in the ass I wouldn't have to baby you."

"I hate you," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"I love you too. Now when we get home you need to get dressed, we got company coming over for dinner," Seifer said.

"Oh Hyne tell me you and that man aren't trying to set me up with another one of his associate's sons is he?"

"No."

"Thank Hyne."

"Zell's coming over."

"No, not Zell Dincht," Rinoa whined.

"What's wrong with Zell?" Seifer asked.

"He's a dope that's what. We have to hide all our valuable china things while he's around."

"He's not a dope he's just nervous is all. You make the boy nervous."

"Nervous. I make him nervous? Hah. He makes our furniture nervous."

Rinoa jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped in the driveway of the Caraway mansion. She pushed open the door and pounded up to her room and slammed the door. She curled up into fetal position on the bed and began to cry softly. There was a soft poke at her arm, startling her.

"Oh Angelo," she cried. "I had the worst day ever." She hugged the collie dog around his neck. The dog moved and began licking her face. "Why can't all men be as sweet as you?" she asked getting off the bed.

Rinoa walked her adjacent bathroom and turned on the faucet. She crouched down and opened the cupboards under the sink and pulled out a bottle of bubble bath and poured it into the tub. Rinoa began to remove her shirt when the door burst open.

"What are you doing? Get out," Rinoa shrieked.

"You aren't taking a bath are you?" Seifer asked.

"No, ya know I just like watching the bathtub fill with water."

"Rin, you don't have time. Zell's gonna be here any minute."

"Well good make him wait. I need a bath."

"Like hell. Let's go," Seifer said grabbing her arm.

"Let me go."

"Mister Seifer, Miss Rinoa. There is a Mister Dincht here," announced a voice from the bedroom door. Seifer smirked triumphantly at the scowling Rinoa.

Zell Dincht stood in the large hallway of the Caraway mansion. He shifted his weight from one foot to another and he glanced around the hall. He heard running water from the upstairs stop and a loud shriek that caused him to tense. He then heard muffled yelling followed by several door slams. He contemplated, for a minute, opening the front door and making a run for it.  
The sound of calm footsteps moving down the stairs broke his thoughts. Zell smiled innocently as Rinoa came into view with Seifer close behind.

"Zell," she greeted. Seifer moved to stand next to Zell.

"Hello Rinoa. I – uh. It-it's good to see you again."

Seifer elbowed Zell slightly, causing Zell to cough.

"I –uh- ya know brought these flowers for you," he said, handing Rinoa a handful of half-wilted flowers that looked as though they had been plucked from his mother's garden.

"Thank you, Zell," she said, taking the flowers and walking away.

"Dincht," Seifer said looking at the shorter man. "Stop acting like such a chicken-wuss around my sister. She isn't gonna bite."

"I don't know Seifer, sometimes I think she will."

"Hah, hah. Let me get you a drink," Seifer said dragging Zell into the sitting room. Zell plopped down onto a couch, while Seifer busied himself at the bar.

"What can I get you?"

"Oh ya know, whatever you're having," Zell replied.

As Seifer handed Zell his glass Rinoa entered and sat down at a wing chair in the corner. Zell squirmed in his seat.

"Hey Rin. Can I get you a drink?" Seifer offered.

"No, thank you," she muttered.

"Dinner is served," a butler announced.

General Caraway was already seated at the table when the others entered. He stood when Rinoa entered. The three men sat down after Rinoa had.

"Mr. Dincht, good to see you again," Caraway said as the food was set before them.

"Thank you sir. It was good of you to have me."

"How's your mother?" Caraway asked.

"Oh, ya know good as one could hope. I suppose," Zell said reaching for the salt. As his hand traveled across the table he knocked over a candle, which in turn dumped Rinoa's water glass all over her. She let out a shriek and stood up.

"Oh geez. I'm real sorry. Let me." He jumped up and moved to help Rinoa. His chair slid back into a desk behind him knocking over a vase, which shattered on the floor. Zell stopped and looked at the vase on the floor. Rinoa shot Seifer a winning look and left the room.

"I'm real sorry about this," Zell said, almost in tears.

"It's okay Zell. Don't worry about it, huh?" Seifer said, patting Zell on the back. "She makes a lot of people nervous."


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay so I am a totally moron and kept spelling Deling, Deiling. I dunno why, I just have been. Sorry if that has pissed anyone off. I know I have problems reading misspelled words and misuse of grammar in people's writings. I didn't used to until college. Damn. Anyways, thank you all for your reviews. I don't reply to them, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate them. Because I do. Anyway I have a paper to write so, here you go.

Disclaimer: The plot isn't mine, neither are the characters. But the words in-between are mine so.  


  
Chapter 2

The door to the old bar pushed open, letting natural light flood the room, making some patrons cower. The man let out a low chuckle and tipped his hat up out of his eyes. Spotting his party, his sauntered over to the end of the bar and slid onto the stool.

"Hey Squall, what's up?" the cowboy asked. Squall didn't respond only continued to drink from his glass. "Com'on stop being a drama queen already. That was one hell of a message you left me, man."

"I gotta favor to ask you," Squall said, placing his glass down, pointing to the bartender, who came over and filled up his glass.

"Ca'I git you an'thin'?" the bartender asked Irvine.

"Whatever he's having."

The old man nodded and set a glass in front of Irvine and poured whiskey into it. Irvine waited for the toothless old man to leave before speaking.

"What do you need, Squall?"

"A name."

"A name huh? What for?"

"A doctor. A uh-special doctor."

"Oh, having troubles down there are you?" Irvine said patting Squall on the back, chuckling. Squall choked on his drink.

"What? No. I need a-uh abortion guy," Squall said quietly.

"No shit, you finally knock Quistis up eh? Ya know they are legal now in this city, why not take her to a clinic?"

"It's not Quistis."

"Really? Then who?"

"This girl I met over the summer at the SeeD ball."

"Well you sure it's yours?"

"Yes I'm sure. She was a virgin."

"She was then, but now? Ya know, after some chicks lose it they give it up more often," Irvine said taking a large swallow of whiskey.

"Hey. She ain't like that okay?" Squall said, smacking Irvine.

"Okay, okay. Hyne calm down. So why don't you just give her fifty bucks and send her to a clinic?"

"It's complicated."

"Ain't it always," Irvine mumbled, finishing off his drink.

"Her dad, I guess, is some politico and it would hurt his career if she was seen going into a place like that. That's why I need some underground guy."

"Okay," Irvine said pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "Call this guy. He's an unauthorized doctor. He's a real hush, hush guy. Helped me out a lot back when it was illegal."

"Thanks Irvine."

Rinoa stood behind the desk of the empty reception area of the famous Deling City Hotel. She looked at the clock on the wall once more; it hadn't moved.

"Time," she thought leaning her elbows on the desk. "Is a lot like a person; it doesn't like to change when someone's watching."

Idly, she looked around the neatly kept desk for something to keep her mind occupied. She peeled a sticky-note off the pad and began doodling a chocobo on it. As she admired her work, someone stepped in her light, startling her a little. Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"When do you get off?"

"I get lunch in twenty minutes. Why?"

"We need to talk since yesterday didn't go over so well," he replied.

"Well it wasn't my fault, now was it, Squall?"

"Geez, I know that. It's just- can we go somewhere and talk?

"Sure you can buy me lunch," she said.

"Fine, I'll just wait over here, 'til you get off," he said walking over to the sofa in the middle of the room.

"No, wait. It's pretty dead here. I'll see if I can take off early. Excuse me," Rinoa said walking to a room marked, "Employees Only." She returned a minute later with her coat and bag.

"Okay," she told him. "Let's go."

The duo exited the posh hotel and made their way down the crowded streets of Deling, in silence. The stopped into a tiny diner a few blocks from the hotel.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Rinoa asked as soon as they had sat down.

"I think you know what."

"Talk then," she said motioning her hand to him.

"Well the thing is I- uh,"

"Hi, my name is Xu, and I will be your waitress this afternoon. Can I get you two anything to drink to start out?" asked the brunette waitress.

"Coffee," Squall muttered angrily.

"Me too," Rinoa answered.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be right back with those." As soon as Xu was out of the line of view Squall continued.

"Listen I found the name you were looking for."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I- uh." Again Xu showed up, interrupting Squall with their drink orders.

"Are we ready to order?"

"N-" Squall began.

"Yes, I will have a scrambled egg and toast," Rinoa said over him.

"Okay," said Xu writing down the order before looking to Squall.

"Cheeseburger and fries, please," he muttered, thrusting his menu at Xu.

"Okay, that'll be right up."

"Thank you," Rinoa said. "Now you were saying?" she asked pouring cream and sugar into her coffee.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I got the name of a doctor," Squall said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it in front of Rinoa.

"Odine," she read.

"Yeah, I got a meeting with his associate in an hour."

"Why?"

"He apparently doesn't like to make appointments over the phone. Paranoid the phones are tapped."

"Oh, but why are you going?"

"What? Don't tell me you changed your mind," Squall sighed running a hand through his hair.

"No. It's just I only asked you for a name."

"I know but. I don't want you to go through this alone. I mean it's kinda my fault you're… in this position."

"Oh, well thanks."

Squall smirked at her quickly, before bring his coffee to his mouth. Rinoa smiled back before letting her eyes flow over the almost empty diner. A flick of a lighter brought her attention back to the table.

"May I?" she asked holding her hand out to Squall.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he replied. She gave him a look to which he replied, "Good point."

He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and handed it to her and lit another one for himself. They sat in silence drink coffee, smoking and avoiding eye contact. Finally the food was placed before them.

"Enjoy," Xu said.

"Thank you," Rinoa replied, a little desperately.

Squall stood alone in a dirty alleyway. The sounds of the city faintly playing in the background seeming farther away than they actually were. He lit another cigarette, and leaned against the wall behind him.  
"Damn it smells in here," he thought. "Five more minutes and I am out of here. This is the last time I trust a name Irvine gives me."

Squall looked at his watch again, then back out at the crowd of people walking by without a second glance at each other. He looked back to the wall in front of him to see a rat scurry beneath the news paper and crates scattered on the flood.

"That's it I am out of here. I'll drive her to a private doctor in Dollet. Hell, Esthar even. But I am out of here," his mind said and pushed off the wall. He looked to his left to see a man in a brown trench coat and black hat approaching. Squall slowly moved his had to the gunblade attacked to his belt, suddenly glad he was paranoid enough to bring it.

"You Leonhart?" the man asked.

"Who's asking?" Squall replied, not moving his hand from his weapon.

"I'm Biggs. I'm Odine's associate. We spoke on the phone."

"Then yes, I am Leonhart."

"So Mr. Leonhart, what can we do for you?"

"A friend of mine's… she knocked up and I was told your doctor could fix that."

"Sure, he can fix that. Gonna cost you though."

"How much?" Squall asked.

"One-fifty gil," Biggs replied. Squall took in a sharp in take of breath.

"Okay."

"Alright then Mr. Leonhart. I'll see you and your _friend _Friday at Five. 1135 West Alexander Street, fifth floor. And I swear to Hyne if you bring the cops you'll regret it," Biggs said pointing a finger and Squall threateningly.

"Got it."

"Need something to write all that down on?"

"No, SeeD never forget," Squall said. The other man paled slightly and backed away from Squall when he saw his hand resting on his gunblade.

"Good, see you then," Biggs said and slinked back out the alley way and into the crowd. Squall chuckled a bit, and then headed back out the same way Biggs had just headed. He walked back toward the hotel.

"Whoa hold on there son," the doorman said, stopping Squall from entering the building. "Weapons are not permitted into the hotel without strict permission of the owner."

"Oh, well can I leave this with you then?" Squall asked. "I will only be a minute."

The old man thought about it. "Alright, but be quick about it. I ain't here to baby-sit your weapon."

"Thank you," Squall said, handing over his gunblade and going inside.

Unlike before, the hotel was now flooded with people. He looked around and saw Rinoa in the back employee room on the telephone. He scanned the area again, and then slipped over to the door.

"Okay," he heard her saying. "Okay. Yes. Thank you. You too. Good bye." Squall heard her hang up the phone and stand up from the chair.

"Rinoa," he called as she left the room. She turned and walked over to where he was standing.

"What do you want now? I'm busy."

"Friday at Five."

"What?"

"Our appointment."

"Our?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm not letting you go alone. If anything goes wrong, I want to make sure they don't just leave you there." Squall said. "Not that anything will go wrong," he added after her face contorted in fear.

"O-okay," she said. "I'll take a half day. Meet me here a noon then."

"Alright. Friday then. Don't worry. I'll be there with you, to make sure nothing goes wrong. Okay?"

"Okay, Thanks Squall."

"You're welcome. See you Friday," Squall said, before turning and leaving.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, I am terribly sorry about the time it has taken me to update. I had it all written out long hand; yeah I still actually write things out by hand. Anyway it is also the end of the semester crunch so, I've been busy. Plus I had spent and entire day reading FFVII fics (Elena/Rude pairings in particular) then had the need to write one. (Plug: It's called Dead Rose, check it out. It is, I am told, my best work to date so). On that note, thanks to all my reviewers and a very special thanks to my best buddy, Jesse Static for her super total beta-reader-ing. So leave me some feedback to fuel my creative-ness or something lame like that…

Disclaimer: The plot isn't mine, neither are the characters. But the words in-between are mine so.

Chapter 3

The sounds of bells rang out from one of the churches, signaling the day was now half over and most of the cities occupants were free for an hour. A short woman with raven hair paced outside of a large hotel, fidgeting, an old man standing by the front doors in a red uniform and matching cap watched her movements intently. The woman stopped her movements to look at her watch again and stomped her foot impatiently on the sidewalk, causing passersby to stare.

"Hyne, where is he?" she thought, looking around, hoping one of the people quickly walking around her would finally be the man she had been waiting for.

"What's the matter, Miss Rinoa? You look nervous. Hot date?" asked the man.

"You could say that," Rinoa said just as a brown haired man ran up behind her, gripping onto her for support. She glared at his approaching figure, demanding an explanation.

"Sorry," he wheezed, "I'm late." She lifted his hand off of her shoulder, stomping her foot watching his hunched over figure.

"Did your watch break or something?" she demanded, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"I missed the bus. So I ran here."

"Where do you live?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"West Seventeenth Street," he said to his knees, unable to straighten up.

"Oh, do you need to sit down?" she asked with concern, placing her hand on his back.

"No, jus-just give me a minute," he puffed. He smiled inwardly at the sudden concern. He had of course lied about the distance he had traveled but what did she need to know that for. As long as he played it up, she wouldn't suspect him and more importantly wouldn't nag. Who cares if he was late, the appointment wasn't for another couple of hours.

"Are you ready?" Rinoa asked removing her hand and moving away to look up at him.

"I should be asking you that," he replied, still breathing a little heavy. Rinoa squinted her eyes at him.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I didn't just run half way across town."

"I'll be fine," he said, slightly amused at the concern still etched in her face. Squall watched as the expression dissipated to her normal cheery disposition. There was something about that look that made him wish they had met under difference circumstances. But it seemed to him that Fate had different ideas in mind for them.

"Okay, let's go then," she said. "Good-bye Zone."

"Have yourself a good day, Miss Rinoa," the old man said with a tip of the hat. Rinoa smiled broadly and waved to the door man, while Squall curtly nodded and followed Rinoa down the street.

Squall fumbled a bit behind Rinoa, trying to decide whether or not to take her arm or place a hand on her back. Either way, with the looks the other guys were giving her on the street, he felt the need to give a sign that she was with him. But she wasn't with him, that pesky voice in the back of his head reminded. He folded his arms in front of him and scowled at the ground.

"What's wrong, Squall?" she asked, noticing his movements from the corner of her eye.

"Nothing," he replied, waving her off. They continued on together until they reached a large intersection. Rinoa stopped at the corner as a mass of people filed by her. Squall stopped along side her, people knocking into him and glaring angrily for his obstruction.

"So where are we going?" she asked, turning to him. He looked around, before shrugging.

"This was you idea to meet this early." He looked at the street signs then to the light of the walking man signaling it was safe to cross the street if they so desired.

"Yeah but-"

"Com'on," Squall said grabbing her elbow and pulling her down the street to a less crowded part of town.

His gloved hand remained on her arm as they walked; making him happy that she didn't pull her arm away. Sounds of people could be heard in the distance as they approached a fenced in park in the distance. Her nose crinkled as she noticed where they were headed. The old, decrepit buildings loomed over head, with their drab outers. Smells of various foods hung heavy in the air, mixing with various tobaccos, like a warning to stay out. The buildings of the industrious city blocked out most of the sun to this area making it that much colder and darker.

Rinoa could now make out figures in the approaching area. Old men huddled around trash can fires, arguing about anything they could think of, while their wives sat on benches talked about the latest gossip. The children chased each other across the cement paradise, while others played cards and making sounds depending on the outcome. Girls chanted rhymes as they skipped merrily over swinging rope.

"Is this a joke?" she asked, breaking the silence that filled between them. "Why are we in the slums?"

Squall let out a disgusted scoff, tearing his arm off of her and moving away from her and going into the park. She followed quickly waiting for a response.

"Squall," cried a woman wrapped in tattered clothes, ran to him.

"Squall?" said a man at the trash fire, looking over to where the voice had called out.

"Hello, Mom," Squall greeted the woman as they embraced. Rinoa was caught off guard by this.

"So he is from the slums," Rinoa thought. "Why does that not surprise me?" her mind scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, well, well," said the man with long black hair. Squall's scowl deepened and extended his hand to the man who ignored it and wrapped his arms around Squall. Rinoa wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she heard something crack.  
"Hello, Laguna," Squall wheezed, squirming to break the older man's bear hug. Finally Laguna relented and Squall quickly stepped away. The woman moved along side Laguna and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Oh, Squall it's been so long since we last saw you. How are you?" she said sweetly.

"I'm fine, Mom," he groaned. He turned to Laguna, who was eyeing Rinoa up and down.

"Who's your friend, Squally?" he asked. Squall glared at the older man, Rinoa giggled.

"Mom, Laguna, this is Rinoa. Rinoa these are my parents, Raine and Laguna," he said dully.

"Hello," Rinoa said politely shaking their hands.

"Oh, Rinoa, it's a pleasure. You know you are the first girl Squall has ever brought home," Raine said, eyeing her son. Rinoa noticed the blush forming on the young man's face.

"It's not like that, Mom," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Rinoa said.

"Oh com'on let me introduce you to the girls," Raine said, pulling Rinoa over to the benches before anyone could protest. He could hear the excited sounds of the old women being introduced to the Gossip Committee. When that ritual was over, the women went back to their chatter as if there had been no interruption.

"So, Squall what brings you here?" Laguna asked, moving beside his son.

"Just needed to kill sometime. We have somewhere to be later, so we can't stay long."

Rinoa turned away from the prattling women and over to where Squall was talking with his father. She saw the old man pull something from his pocket and hand it to Squall.

"No, Laguna. It's not like that. I don't need your money," Squall protested.

"Sure you do. Com'on take it," Laguna insisted thrusting the wad of gil toward at his son. Rinoa caught the shame in Squall's eyes as he accepted the charity.

"Don't tell your mother, okay?" Laguna said slapping the younger man's back. "Let me go get a drink for you and your 'friend.'" Rinoa quickly turned back around to the women as Squall looked up. She could hear him walk up behind her. Slowly she turned and faced him

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he said gruffly. Raine looked up from her conversation when she heard her son's voice and walked over to him.

"Squall, can I talk with you a minute?" she asked tugging on his coat.

"Yes, Mom," he sighed allowing himself to be led away by his mother.

"We'll be right back, Rinoa," Raine called. Rinoa watched out of the corner of her eye as Raine reach into her coat pocket and produce gil, like Laguna had moments earlier. She noticed the pained look in Squall's eyes as the money was handed to him.

"Oh for Hyne's sake," he groaned, looking down to his hands.

"You take this and show that beautiful girl over there a good time. I don't want you to screw this one up like all the others," Raine smiled, patting her son's cheek.

"I don't need your money, Mom," he protested again. "I have my own." He extended his hand with the money to her. Raine held up her hands, refusing to take back the money.

"Okay, but keep it. Just in case."

"Whatever," Squall sighed, stuffing the paper money into his pocket, adding to the collection.

"Oh and Squall, don't tell your father," Raine said to which Squall rolled his eyes and walked away. Rinoa smiled weakly at Squall.

"So, I uh-" the sight of a familiar car cut Rinoa off. Her eyes bugged as she spotted the blond man getting out of his silver sports car across the street.

"We have to go," she said tugging on Squall's arm.

"What? Why?" he asked, more curious than anything. Her face was white, like she had seen a ghost. It wasn't the leaving that bothered him, but her look.

"My brother's coming," she whispered, pointing to an angry man walking toward the park.

"Your what?" Squall choked looking to where she was pointing.

"My brother," she repeated. Squall squinted, was that?

"Oh shit, let's get out of here," he suggested pulling her arm. He stopped in front of Raine. "Mom, we gotta go. Say bye to Laguna for us."

"Squall? You just got here," Raine said sadly, putting her hand on her son's arm.

"I know but we're late. Bye Mom," he kissed her cheek and dragged Rinoa with him.

"Nice to meet you," Rinoa called. She looked up, Seifer had spotted them and began pursuing them, knocking into Laguna.

"Hey," he called, but Seifer didn't stop and continued on, pushing through the mass of people, tripping slightly over a child getting in his way.

Squall and Rinoa ducked down a dark, dirty alley between buildings, Seifer getting closer. Quickly they made it to the main road and hustled toward one of the buildings. Squall stopped abruptly, causing Rinoa to run into him and pushed opened the front door to one of the buildings. Together they ducked into the building and hid behind the wall, waiting to hear Seifer run past. Breathing heavily, Squall peered around the corner to see Seifer disappear behind a building and let out a long breath.

"You never mentioned your brother was Seifer," he almost yelled, turning to Rinoa, who was leaning against the wall still trying to regain her breath.

"You never asked-Wait you know him?" Rinoa asked slightly surprised.

Squall nodded. "Went to Garden together. He hates me," he explained walking toward the elevator and motioning to her. "Com'on."

"Where are we going?" she asked, timidly walking into the lift.

"Someplace to wait where Seifer won't find us."

The door hissed close, leaving them in silence. Rinoa shut her eyes tight as the elevator lifted.

"What's the matter?" Squall asked, noticing her.

"I hate elevators," she replied, her eyes still shut tight. When it jerked to a stop, Rinoa quickly clung to something. The door hissed open again, but Rinoa stayed firm.

"It's over now," Squall teased. "You can let go of me." Rinoa's eyes opened slowly and noticed her hands clutched tightly around his upper arm. She let go of him and the duo shuffled out.

The hallway was as dull and plain as the outside. The paint was a faded green making it look tacky. Liter and cigarette butts coated the tattered carpeting. Rinoa wasn't sure but she could have sworn she heard a rat, squeaking behind the walls. They stopped before a wooden door with a welcome mat before it. Squall lifted up the mat and retrieved a key, opening the door.

Contrary to the rest of the building, the apartment was breathtaking. The walls were warm colored and nicely decorated with photos and paintings. The furniture looked well used, but not damaged and was expertly arranged giving the whole room a homey feeling.

"Whose house is this?" Rinoa asked taking it all in.

"My parents'. Would you like a drink?" he asked, walking into the kitchen area.

"Please," Rinoa replied, continuing to wander around the apartment looking at everything. Rinoa stopped on a picture on the wall of Squall with his parents. Both smiling, Squall stood proper in a uniform of some kind.

"That was when I graduated SeeD," he said, handing her a cup.

"It's weird," she mentioned, taking a sip of the red liquid. "Placing you with a family."

"What did you think I was hatched from a chocobo or something?" he asked. Rinoa choked back a giggle.

"No. You just seem like the loner, orphan type," she shrugged walking over to the couch and dropping gracefully into it. "They look like they really love you though."

"Yeah, it makes it harder when they love you," Squall said softly sitting in a chair across from her.

"No," she said shaking her head, "it's harder when they don't care."

"Mm. So let me get this straight. If Seifer is your brother then that means your father is…"

"Senator Caraway," Rinoa finished.

"So that explains the no clinics."

"Yeah, he fought so hard against that bill," Rinoa said, looking to the ground.

Squall laughed a little. "That's kinda funny. A former general of the Galbadian army against abortion."

Rinoa's head snapped up, fury covering her face. "What do you know?" she yelled at him standing up. Quickly, Rinoa left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Shit," Squall sighed getting up from his chair.

Out in the hallway, Rinoa stood in the corner crying. She heard the door open and close quietly but refused to turn around.

"I'm sorry," he said, quiet and emotionlessly. Rinoa turned to see him standing at the door.

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I'm just nervous, I think," she sniffled. Squall only nodded. She wiped her eyes then went back into the apartment. Squall followed her and they resumed their prior positions. To break the silence Squall pulled the remote off the table and clicked on the television. After endless flipping, he stopped on a movie channel.

When Rinoa didn't complain at his selection, he set the remote on the table beside him. The movie was boring, but time consuming.

"Is that was love is?" she asked as he felt his eyes closing.

"What?" he asked jolting up. She pointed at the television. "What?" he asked again confused.

"You have to do something ridiculous and grand and no matter how much the other person distains you all will be well because you made a jerk of yourself?" she asked studying the screen.

"I suppose. I dunno. I've never…"

"Tch, they always make it seem so easy don't they?" she asked, grabbing the remote and flipping off the television.

"Who?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"The movies, a kiss is suppose to make everything better and no matter what the guy always gets the girl," she said turned to him.

"It's make-believe. To give those poor lonely saps of the world hope, I suppose," Squall said, sitting up in his seat.

"Ya know when I was in high school there were those people who couldn't live without each other and got married right after graduation," she explained. "Now they are either divorced or miserable."

"Well of course," Squall spoke up. "Marriage is like being in prison. Even if you escape, there's always the chance of being dragged back in," Squall said with a bitter chuckle, leaning back again into the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"When I was younger, I used to be able to pick out which of my father's friends were married."

"Yeah, just look for a ring," Squall scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, their eyes. The unmarried ones had a glassy look, like they were dead on the inside," Rinoa said staring at nothing in particular.

"I think you have it backward."

"No. I was never wrong," she said turning to him. He rolled over and looked her in the eyes.

"Do I look dead to you?" he asked. Rinoa gazed at him a moment, then to the flower vase on the table. She got up quickly and snatched a flower out of the vase and placed it into his hands.

"You do now," she chuckled bitterly walking out of the room. Squall looked at the flower and whipped it to the ground.

--

Squall sat quietly, intently looking at the television flash from one thing to another. Rinoa walked into the room and called his name.

"What?" he asked.

"Its four-fifteen, we should leave."

Squall yawned again and looked to the clock on the wall. So it was.

"Okay," he nodded and stood. "Are you ready?"

Rinoa hesitated a moment, then nodded slowly.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: See look what happens when you drop me reviews speedy updates, yay! Sorry, that wasn't sarcastic I am a geek. So anyway. So this is a touch shorter than the previous chapters but I needed to stop it where I was... just because. Don't question I promise you I am good at pretending I know what I am doing. Another great beta-ing job by my friend Jesse Static. If I haven't previously mentioned she is my beta, yes even beta's need betas... And she rocks my socks off. And if you want to read a good story read, (now you are all expectinga Jesse Static plug/pitch here but she doesn't really write anymore which makes me sad), Dead Rose by yours truly. (Yeah that is a shameless self plug but hey this is my author's note!) Anyway even if you hate Final Fantasy VII fics or Rude/Elena stuff read it anyway because I am particularly proud of it. Okay off the shameless self-promotion and onto the story. Please drop me a review, all I need is a "Good Job, Carie." I am a feedback whore so... That's all. On with the show. Oh wait, one more thing the movie itself if you have no idea what it is, Love with the Proper Stranger 1963, Steve McQueen, Natalie Wood, I am sure most of you have no idea who they are but it'sgood stuff, look it up. If you like this story, obviously you will like the movie... Okay sorry, I'll shut up now and stop promoting things.

Disclaimer: The plot isn't mine, neither are the characters. But the words in-between are mine so.

Chapter 4

It grew darker the deeper they ventured into the slums. Whether it was from the lateness of the day or the amount of buildings now blocking the sun, neither bothered to question. This was the part of the slums no respectable person would go, not even sanitation workers, so trash lined the streets. The smell was potent, no doubt making even the rats sick. Rarely did the crumbling buildings here have windows, but rather ply wood. With each step Rinoa took, she began to shake harder. Squall wrapped a reassuring arm around her, pulling her close, not knowing who he was trying to reassure.

The building they were scheduled to meet their doctor at was no different from the rest. He wasn't sure if brink could rot, but was sure these ones were. Rinoa sat down on the steps while Squall waited on the sidewalk smoking. He looked at his watch, they were late.

Squall recognized the figures of Biggs and a much smaller man shuffling toward him. The older, shorter man stopped before Squall and looked over him.

"Iz zis Leonhart?" the old man asked Biggs.

"Yeah, that's him," Biggs replied, leaning against a near by post. The old man looked around and spotted Rinoa on the stairs and walked over to inspect her.

"Pretty thing. I am Dr. Odine," the old man said to Rinoa. "Shall we begin?" He offered a hand to help Rinoa up.

"Not yet," Biggs said pushing off his post and walking to Squall. "Money," he demanded. Squall glared at the man before him and reached into his pocket, slapping his parent's gil into his hand.

"Now we can begin," Biggs said, pocketing the money. Dr. Odine led Rinoa into the disgusting looking house. They stopped into what looked like to be an old kitchen.

"You can go in zere and remove your clothes," Odine instructed to a door on the other side of the room. Rinoa slowly began for the door, she turned to Squall. Her face was pale and he could see she was crying. Squall smiled reassuringly to her as she entered the room. Odine pushed her lightly into the room and closed the door.

Rinoa leaned against the wall and watched as the supposed doctor set down his bag on the ground. First he produced a grimy towel, old blood spotted it, and set it on the dirt and debris covered floor. Then remove a set of gloves that thankfully looked unused and some instruments she didn't recognize.

"Get undressed miss and we can get started," he said. Rinoa let out a sob.

--

Biggs pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Squall, who refused. Something in his gut didn't feel right about this. The area, the building, the strange old man, more importantly, the way Rinoa looked at him before going into the room. No, he thought, this was a bad idea; he quickly walked to the door.

"Hey, you can't go in there," Biggs said, grabbing onto Squall's arm. He roughly pulled away from the other man and shoved the door open. Rinoa was hunched in the corner, crying, Odine trying to get her up.

"Get away from her," Squall yelled, picking up the man and tossing him easily to the side. While Biggs was checking on his associate, Squall knelt down, letting Rinoa know it was him and she allowed him to help her up. Quickly, Squall led Rinoa from the building and out of the slum area. What did Biggs and Odine care, they had the money.

--

When Squall reached a main street he called for a taxi. He carefully helped Rinoa into the back before sliding in next to her. Instantly she curled up into him and began to sob. Squall held her closer and told the driver to just drive. Definitely the last time he uses a name given to him by Irvine. He felt Rinoa's tears soak through his shirt. What were they going to do now? There was no way he could take her back to her house, and he didn't have anywhere to take her. But they needed to head somewhere.

"I can't just drive you around all night, pal," the driver said, looking as Squall through the rear view mirror.

"Take me to Elm and West 22nd Street," Squall said. He peered down at Rinoa, who had cried herself to sleep in his arms.

When they arrived at their destination, Squall tossed whatever money he had left at the driver and picked up Rinoa. He looked up at the dark building and carried her inside. Skillfully he reached into his pocket and produced a key and opened the front door. It was a surprise to Squall how light Rinoa was as he carried her up the stairs. He carefully opened the apartment door and set her down on the bed, before removing her coat and shoes. Gently, he tucked her under the sheets. She whimpered slightly as he moved from her.

"Don't leave," she whispered. Squall only nodded and climbed into the bed with her. She instantly clutched onto him like a child would a prized stuffed animal.

He did not sleep the entire night, only laid next to her, thinking. What was he going to do now? There was no way he could afford to take her to some clinic now. Even so, he couldn't risk it, no matter how careful they were, things like this always had a way of leaking out.

Squall sat contemplating his next move; weighing the pros and cons of each. When the sun finally rose the next morning he knew what he had to do. It was about eight in the morning by the time he gained enough courage to face his responsibility. He took one last look at Rinoa, who at last was sleeping peacefully and left, hoping to be back before she woke up.

It was ten in the morning when Rinoa finally awoke. She stretched herself out before looking around the strange apartment.

"Squall?" she called, but there was nothing. She wondered where he had gone and if he'd be back. She knew he would, he didn't seem like the type that would do that. As she looked around, she wondered if it was his apartment, it was very girly if it was. The floral blankets and pink tint to just about everything. Nope, she finally decided, there was no way this was Squall's. Then whose was it?

--

Quistis tiredly climbed out of the taxi and handed the driver his fare. She couldn't wait to get inside and take a long hot bath. With that thought, Quistis found more energy and climbed the stairs to her apartment hastily. Upon entering she knew something was wrong, the bed had been slept in and she could hear the radio playing in the bathroom. Angrily, she shoved opened the bathroom door, causing the person in there to scream. The brunette quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself.

"Who the hell are you?" Quistis asked the intruder. From the look of the girl she was no threat.

"I'm Rinoa, Squall brought me here," Rinoa said, her heart racing.

"Squall? Why of all the-"

--

A silver sports car pulled up outside of the apartment building. A blond man climbed out, the traces of a scowl still present on his face. The passenger side door opened and Squall climbed out. His once unblemished face now pale and scarred with a long cut leading vertically down from his forehead to just below his nose. He touched it with a pained look on his face. The bleeding had stopped not long ago but the pain was still searing through his skull. He knew he deserved some phsyical pain for what he did, but this seemed a bit extreme. The blond man glared at the shorter brunette and climbed the stairs to the front of the building and waited to be allowed in. Squall grumbled and followed the path Seifer had taken.

--

The door to the apartment pushed opened to reveal Quistis standing there, burning holes with her eyes into anyone who dare cross their path. It was only quarter passed eleven and Squall was having a bad day.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Squall asked, walking into the room, followed by Seifer.

"I live here. Now what are you doing here. More importantly why is she here?" Quistis asked, pointing the closed bathroom door. Squall looked to the door then back to an aggravated Quistis.

"It's a long, complicated story," he explained.

"I have all the time in the world," she challenged.

Before Squall could get out another word, the bathroom door opened and Rinoa appeared.

"Oh your back. What happened to your- Seifer," she exclaimed noticing her brother behind Squall.

"Me and Squall here had a nice long chat," Seifer said, moving next to and patting Squall on the back.

"Looks like you did more than talk," Rinoa commented, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Quistis asked still fuming.

"Go make some coffee will you," Squall requested turning to her.

Quistis let out an indignant squeal. "I will not be ordered around in my own-"

"Yeah, yeah we get it you pay rent here. Shut up," Seifer commented. Quistis let out another squeal and moved into her kitchen. Seifer turned back to Rinoa.

"Squall and me had a nice chat and he's willing to make an honest woman outta ya," Seifer said.

Rinoa's eyebrows shot up in curiosity, "Why?"

"Whatta mean why?"

"No, it's not the way he put it," Squall told her. Then added over his shoulder, in a mumbled, "the idiot."

"Who you calling an idiot, you son of a bitch. I'll cut the other side of your face," Seifer yelled, getting in Squall's face.

"Shut up," Squall said, shoving the taller man out of his way. He walked over to Rinoa. "I made a mistake and I am willing to pay the price."

"Oh, is that it? I'm a punishment now?" Rinoa said getting angry pushing past Squall and going to the door.

"No, that's not-"

"Who's the idiot now?" Seifer muttered under his breath, loud enough for Squall to hear. "Listen, Rinoa calm down here. This sounds stupid coming from us, but he's willing to do right by you."

"Well I don't want him to," she said, turning to face her brother and Squall.

"What?" both men asked at the same time.

"I don't want to marry him," Squall looked visibly hurt by her words. "Oh don't look his pride is hurt. I don't want you to marry me out of obligation. I want you to because you want to," she said to Squall.

"Okay fine, I want to marry you, Rinoa," he said almost sincerely.

"Answer me honestly, if I agreed your nose would fall off," she said, Squall's eyes dropped to the floor. "I don't want to feel like a prison guard my whole life."

"What are you talking about Rinoa?" Seifer asked.

"He doesn't want to marry me it's not fair to force him to. He'd be unhappy, then I'd be unhappy and the baby would be unhappy and we'd be a group of unhappy people," Rinoa said turning back to the door. She reached for the handle then stopped and turned back toward the kitchen, to where Quistis stood in the doorway.

"Thank you, Quistis for letting me stay here," she said before leaving the room.

"Anytime," Quistis called after her. Both men stood there dumb founded, watching Rinoa leave.

"That went well," Seifer said with a bitter chuckle.

"She's your sister," Squall replied. Seifer turned and glared at the man.

"I like her," Quistis said from the kitchen doorway before turning back to finish the coffee.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Again sorry about the delay. It's not as bad as some people who kinda let their story die but what can I say? I lost what happened next in this so I went out and rented the movie to get my bearings.Then realized I missed out on some big details in other chapters and went back and fixed those. Speaking of which. I want to apologise for the end of chapter 3. I kind of just took the easy way out of things and made him take a nap rather than come up with something more to say. I fixed that so there is more to that. I also fixed up chapter 4, made it better and the Quistis Apartment scene more involved. Anyway, next chapter will most likely be the last one so. Again a big thanks to Jesse Static for her fantastic beta-ing. And thanks to all of you who review and those who chose not to but add me/this story to their favorites/alerts. I always like it when people tell me how they like "my" story. I say "my" because I don't really own it and don't pretend to. Again thanks everyone and hope you enjoy this...

Chapter 5

Seifer entered the Caraway mansion a little after noon. The sound of the door closing echoed though the eerily quiet house. There was no sign of life anywhere in this place that usually had a dozen of servants moving around, cleaning this and dusting that. Cautiously, he looked around the foyer as he slowly slipped his coat off and hung it on the banister. The clink of his keys hitting the inside of decorative china bowl on the table in the middle of the room was louder than usual. As Seifer approached the stairs, his stomach twisted with terrible images of his family being tied up in the basement and people in black masks ransacking the rest of the house. He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he slowly climbed the stairs. There were faint sounds coming from his sister's room.

"Oh God," he thought, mentally preparing himself to walk into Rinoa's room and seeing the black masked men assaulting his sister. Quickly, Seifer threw the door opened, not even disturbing its occupants.

Angelo's head shot up at the sound of the door hitting the wall as it swung open. Seeing it was Seifer the collie placed his head back on its front paws and went back to watching his master. Rinoa continued throwing clothes into an already full suit case. She saw the door open but didn't bother to look up, she knew who it was and her scowl deepened.

"What do you want?" she scoffed, not looking at her older brother and walking back to her chest of draws to retrieve more clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked stepping into the pink room, watching her cross back over to the case on the bed and stuff more into it.

"Are you that stupid?" she spat. "Packing." He could tell she had been crying. But she was fine when she left Quistis's apartment.

"I can see that. Why?" Seifer asked. She didn't stop or even look at him, just continued putting more things into her luggage. Seifer grabbed onto her arm pulling her to a stop.

"I am leaving," she said calmly, trying to fight back fresh tears. She forcefully pulled her arm away from Seifer and sat on the bed.

"Why?" he asked, taking a place beside her.

"That man. He's throwing me out. He knows… everything," Rinoa said looking at her feet.

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy when he found out."

"No kidding," Rinoa said, standing up and closing the bag. There was a loud honk of a car from the outside. "My taxi's here. I will send for the rest of my things later." With that Rinoa dragged the suitcase of the bed and whistled for Angelo to follow and left.

--

Squall sat at the table across from Seifer and between and old man in black clothes and Caraway himself. He eyed Caraway slowly. Every hair on his body stood on end as the older man returned his gaze. Squall found it odd to have a priest present; as one of the most relentless generals, he didn't seem like a religious man. Then again, he was against abortion. What a contradictory, Squall thought.

"Is there anyway you can force someone to get married?" Seifer asked the priest.

"No," Squall said, sitting up in his chair looking at the blond man. "There's no law saying you have to get married… I checked."

"I oughta check you," Seifer yelled, jumping from his seat and standing above Squall. Squall stood and matched Seifer's glare. Caraway stood and pounded the table.

"Seifer, sit down this instant," Caraway demanded. Seifer let out a low growl and reluctantly broke eye contact with Squall and resumed his seat. Caraway turned to Squall, his index finger pointed, when the priest stood.

"My son, although there is no law, it is often the will of God to do what is right," the old man said, placing a hand on Squall's shoulder.

Squall pulled away and held up his hands defensively. "Hey now, I wanted to get married, she didn't want me. It's not my problem anymore," Squall said walking to the office door.

"Young man you will sit back down this instant," Caraway yelled, pounding the table again. Squall sulked back into his chair. "Good. Now," Caraway said fixing his tie and calmly sitting back down. "Rinoa is a bit stubborn, but we will deal with this in a calm manner. Now here is what we are going to do, Seifer you will go talk some sense into her tomorrow."

--

Seifer didn't go the next day to see Rinoa, like his father had ordered. He knew that a week was more than enough time to let his hot headed sister cool down before talking some sense into her. Now he stood outside the intimidating building; his hands in his pockets watching the throngs of people pass by without a second glance to anyone. The doorman knew who he was and a vague idea of what he wanted so he left him alone. Caught up in his own mind, Seifer almost missed his sister as she made her way to a taxi.

"Hey," he called, pushing himself off the wall. She didn't hear him over the noise of the noon traffic. "Rin," he called again this time catching her attention.

"Hi," she said sounding less annoyed than she was.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch or something," Seifer suggested as Rinoa began getting into a cab.

"Oh I would love to but I got an appointment," she said, going to sit down and close the door to the cab.

"Where?"

"The hair salon on Sixth Avenue. I got a date tonight."

"With who? Do I know him?" Seifer asked. Rinoa got in the cab finally and slammed the door.

"That's none of your concern," she called and the cab pulled away.

--

Rinoa sat in a dimly lit room across from two people, a bulky tan skinned man and a slim pale woman with white hair and an eye patch.

"Talk about opposites," Rinoa thought listening to the bigger man drone on. She moved the food around her plate, pretending to be interested in the man's speech about his work at Garden.

"So ya know the guy's all, 'I could take ya.' And I was like, 'Yo, punk I could take you with one hand behind my back, ya know," the bulky man said, flailing his arms animatedly. Rinoa smiled and looked to the kitchen door opened and Zell appeared. As her eyes traveled back down to her plate, Rinoa's eyes met with Ma Dincht, who glared at her. Rinoa smiled politely and turned back to the half eaten hot dog on her plate, then to Zell who sat beside her.

"So, uh, Rinoa how is your father?" Zell asked breaking the silence at the table.

"Yes," said Ma Dincht, slightly uninterested, "how is the General?"

"Oh, well, ya know as good as ever. I suppose," Rinoa said politely.

"SEIFER?" the pale woman asked.

"Yeah, yeah, how's Seifer, ya know?" said the burley man beside the woman.

"He's… Seifer," Rinoa answered with a smile covering the awkward feeling that she felt whenever talking about her brother.

"Yeah," the large man laughed aloud. "Sounds like Seifer."

"AFFRIMATIVE," the white haired girl agreed. There was a loud buzz coming from the kitchen breaking the silence that followed the conversation. Zell popped up.

"I'll be right back," he said.

"I'll help you," Rinoa said getting up, not wanting to be under the spotlight of Zell's overbearing mother and mismatched adopted siblings.

As she entered the kitchen, Zell was pulling a cake from the oven with what looked to be chocobo shaped oven mitts. She looked over his shoulder as he placed it on the stove to cool.

"It looks delicious, Zell," she said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Thank you," he said, moving over to the other counter to clear room.

"You haven't told them yet, have you?" Rinoa asked, leaning against the stove.

"About the baby?" he asked turning to her. She nodded. "Well no, not yet. But I was think, ya know, when I do, I could say it was mine," Zell said sweetly. Rinoa thought about it for a moment. But it wasn't his. But on the other hand, Zell was a really sweet guy. He was willing to take responsibility for a kid that wasn't his, unlike its father. Zell didn't think marriage was a prison. They wouldn't be miserable. But he wasn't the father. Squall was.

"Listen," she said, turning around to grab the cake, "I-" Rinoa instantly let out a yelp noticing her mistake dropping the cake to the floor. She shook her hands rapidly trying to beat out the pain that shot through them.

"Oh dear," Zell said grabbing her hands.

"Oh not it's-" She let out another screech of shock as Zell shoved her hands under cold water from the sink.

The door to the kitchen burst open immediately revealing Ma Dincht and Fujin and Raijin.

"What happened," Ma Dincht demanded stomping over to the cake, picking the plate off the floor with the mitts.

"She burned her hands it's no big deal, Ma," Zell said turning to the crowd that had gathered in her kitchen.

"Butter is better for burns," Ma Dincht said, ripping Rinoa's hands from the sink

"No, that's really not-" Rinoa protested as the older woman sliced two pieces of butter off the slab and slapping one pad on each of Rinoa's palms. She had to admit, the butter did feel better than the water, but it was so embarrassing.

"Okay now," Zell said over the confusion. "Everyone out so I can finish in here." He herded everyone back out into the dining room. Rinoa resumed her seat and began wiping the butter from her hands with her napkin.

Zell arrived back with a large hot dog shaped cake in hand. Rinoa's heart stopped, she knew he was going to trip over something in the tight area and the cake would go everywhere, but mostly over her. But to her surprise Zell expertly maneuvered his way around the room.

"Wow, Zell, that looks amazing, ya know," said his large adoptive brother.

"AMAZING," announced Fujin.

"Thanks, ya know, I try," Zell replied setting the cake on the table.

"Hey Rin, ya know, if you ever marry Zell here, you won't ever have to worry about cooking ever again," Raijin said. Zell looked up at the other man and shook his head, a silent plea for him to shut up about the marriage talk. Rinoa, too, looked uncomfortable at Raijin's mention of marriage, considering the conversation in the kitchen and the thoughts that followed. She grabbed her glass and took a long drink of the water inside, wishing it was wine. As she set the glass back down she hit the plate in front of her, chipping off a piece, earning a glare from Ma. When she tried to fix it, Rinoa knocked the glass, spilling water all over herself.

"Oh God," she said wiping at it quickly.

"Here let me help you," Zell said, coming at her with his napkin.

"Oh don't worry about the dress I'm more worried about the table," Rinoa said, wiping at the table. Ma rolled her eyes.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Zell said helping her up and out into the kitchen.

"Good think it wasn't hot coffee, ya know," Raijin called.

"She is a pretty girl," Ma said. "Too bad she is such a klutz."


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: First off want to say, as always, sorry about the long wait. I got caught up in yet another story. (In the "M" section called "Addiction" some of you have already checked it out but thought I would shove a plug in here for it. I think it's awesome). Also there was a delay in posting it too because of website problems... Anyway, well this is it folks. The very last chapter. I was going to extend it but my beta was like, just end it don't drag it out, or something like that. On another note, thank you all for the reviews and what not. I do appreciate each and every one of them. Again thanks to Jesse Static for her awesome beta-ing. (Check out her new fic, it's amazing). And once again thanks again you guys.

Chapter 6

When Rinoa entered the hotel the next morning, a familiar figure sat perched in the crowded reception area. She let out a long sigh and walked over to him. Half a smile crept onto his face when he noticed her.

"Are you stalking me?" she demanded placing her hands on her hips. The smile on his face grew as he stood to look her in the eyes.

"I haven't seen you in weeks," he countered in his defense. She knew he was right and turned pink as she suddenly became aware of the people staring.

"Yeah, well," she stammered moving her arms to cross her chest.

"Mhm," he smiled triumphantly. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Fine," she replied, dropping her arms.

"And with the other thing?" he asked quieter, leaning in closer to her.

"Everything is just fine, Squall," she assured, looking over his shoulder to the clock. She needed to get to work.

"Good. Uh, listen I uh-" he began scratching the back of his head and dug his toes into the ground. Rinoa couldn't help but giggle at his pose, so cute and innocent looking.

"Yes?" she asked leaning toward him expectantly.

"I, well… what I mean to say is... God, this shouldn't be so hard," he said with a slight chuckle. "I'm sorry about the other day."

"Oh." She tried to hide this disappointment in her voice. It was nice he apologized but she was hoping for something else. "Don't worry about it. It's over and done with," she said touching his arm before turning to leave.

"Wait," he called. She stopped and turned to him. "Where're you going?" he asked dumbly. His face scrunched in realization after the words left his mouth.

"I work here, remember?"

"Yeah, right. Uh- hey listen," he said walking over to her, wiping the sweat from his hands. "Whatta doing tomorrow night?"

"I'm busy, why?"

"Oh." Rinoa saw his face fall. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me, but never mind." Squall smiled tragically at her before turning and walking away.

"Wait," she called, causing him to stop. "I'm free next week."

He turned around to face her. "So what I am supposed to wait around for you 'til you call for me?"

Rinoa let out a sigh, she didn't have time for this, she had to get to work. She walked over to him.

"Fine. Will you come to my place on Sunday? I'll make you dinner," she offered.

"I'll buy you dinner," he replied. Rinoa didn't look like the type of girl that could successfully boil water, let alone make a whole meal. Sure, he was in love with her, but there was only some much one could take.

"Fine," she said throwing her hands up in defeat. "Forget it."

"No, no." He grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Hey com'on don't be like that. I would love to."

She smiled victoriously. "One o'clock then."

"Alright," Squall confirmed. "I'll see you then." On that note, Squall and Rinoa turned from one another and walked away. Rinoa gasped with realization and ran to the front door to catch Squall before he would disappear in to the crowd of early morning commuters.

"Squall," she called, catching his attention. "You don't know where I live."

"West Twenty-Fourth," he replied. "Oops," his mind added. Rinoa's face contorted with confusion but the sidewalk sea swallowed him up before she had a chance to push the matter.

"Way to look like a stalker, Squall," mocked his inner voice.

--

Rinoa frantically moved about her tiny apartment. Squall was due to arrive any minute, although he was late, like she predicted. She entered the kitchen and pulled her dress down to cover more of her legs. She could have sworn it was longer before when she bought it. It wasn't like she was beginning to show much yet.

"Oh well," she thought moving to the stove and lifting a lid off a pan on the stove, filling the room with a flash of steam. She quickly gave the red contents a stir and returned the lid.

Next, she moved to the mirror that hung on the back of the front door across from the stove. It was here that she noticed she was now showing more cleavage than she intended. She pulled the dress up, revealing more leg.

"What a dilemma," she thought. She looked down at her chest and noticed her necklace was missing. She moved to her bedroom, pulling her dress down to cover her legs. When she returned to the mirror, she was dawning the necklace that held her mother's engagement ring. She hoped that this would take the focus off of her breasts. Then again, Squall was a guy, she noted. She would be lucky if he even noticed there was a necklace.

--

It was unusually hot that Sunday as Squall, dressed in his best, climbed up the five flights of stairs to Rinoa's door. Of all the apartment buildings in Deling, she had to live in the one without a functioning elevator. He was a former SeeD, for God sakes, and he was winded. How in hell did she manage to do it everyday after being on her feet for six hours? And in heels no less. He made a mental note to ask her.

He stood before her door catching his breath and adjusting his coat. Squall looked down at the small bouquet of flowers in his hand, which he noticed was shaking.

"What the- this is ridiculous," he thought lifting his other hand, also quivering. He reached up to ring the bell, but couldn't quite do it. "Get it together, Squall," he thought running his free hand through his hair turning from the door. "You can do this, it's only Rinoa. Only Rinoa? Okay shut up just knock on the door." Squall adjusted his coat once more before quickly rapping at the door.

--

A knock on the door broke Rinoa from her thoughts. She opened the door to a slightly winded Squall. She couldn't help but giggle slightly at his red face, she herself barely made it up those stairs in one piece everyday, but with him it was somehow funny.

"Hi," he greeted with a soft smile.

"Welcome," she replied moving from the door allowing him in. "May I take your coat?" she asked. Squall removed his long black coat, slowly so as to not spoil the flowers. Rinoa took the garment from him and went to put it on her bed.

Squall stood in the entryway looking over the place.

"Nice place," he commented taking it all in.

"Thank you," she replied, reentering the room. Squall got a good look at her then. He swore he felt the floor with his lower jaw. His eyes slowly looked her up and down.

"You look beautiful," he said with a whistle.

"Thank you," she said again with a blushed and looked down at the floor. She noticed the flowers in his hand; he noticed her noticing the flowers.

"Oh these are for you," he said quickly thrusting the yellow flowers at her. She smiled and took them.

"They are lovely, Squall. Thank you," she told him, bringing them to her nose. Squall shifted nervously as she moved to put the flowers in water.

"God, look at me. I feel like a fourteen year old boy on a first, first date. Even then I wasn't this nervous," he noted wiping the sweat off of his hands. Rinoa smiled up at him and grabbed his hands reassuringly.

"For what it's worth, you are hiding it quite well."

"You're so gorgeous," he said softly leaning in to kiss her. But she pulled away at the last possible minute.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked moving to the tiny TV tray in the corner of the room, covered in full, assorted alcohol bottles.

"Sure," he sighed with frustration.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Quite a selection you got there," he commented moving over to her.

"Far be it for me to deny anyone, just because I can't. What can I get you?"

"Scotch please," he requested taking a seat on the couch in the sitting and dining room portion.

"Um, water, tonic or soda?" she asked unsure.

"Scotch and tonic? Sounds good," he said standing. She grabbed the tonic and began unscrewing the top. "Uh, barkeep?" he said, causing her to stop. "Gin and tonic, Vodka and tonic, yes. Scotch and tonic, no." She looked at the bar confused. "Water," he answered her unasked question.

"Right," she said, picking up the water and pouring some into the glass already containing his brown alcohol. "I'll learn my drinks, eventually," she told him, taking the drink to Squall who sat back down on the couch. He smiled his thanks and took a sip, it was surprisingly good.

Rinoa walked back into the kitchen and began stirring the food.

"Ya know this dinner thing is sort of a test run for me. The guy I am dating now is a sort of gourmet." Squall choked on his drink slightly. Guy she's dating? But she was his, he thought possessively. She walked back into the room.

"It should be ready in a minute," she commented. Squall smiled, he set the drink on the coffee table and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap. Rinoa giggled and looked into his eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a while," he said softly, placing his lips over hers. He was slightly surprised to find her kissing back. For someone with a boyfriend, she didn't seem to have any problem kissing him. What was even more surprising was the feel of her tongue against his lips. Squall leaned back, so now she was lying on the couch with him. Boldly, Squall slowly ran his hand up her leg and under her dress. She pulled away quickly.

"Wait, wait. I want to make it clear that what happened before with us can't happen again," she said standing up.

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't care about you then. But I care about you, I like you now," she said walking into the kitchen again. Squall smacked the heel of his hand against his forehead. He stood up angrily.

"So this boyfriend of yours, this gourmet, do you like him? Or do you not care about him the way you used to not care about me?" he asked. Rinoa stormed back into the room and pushed him to the door and opened it.

"Get out," she screeched. "I may not like Zell as much as I like you but I sure as hell can learn to. And he may not do crazy things to show his love for me, but I don't see you jumping off a building for me."

"You're crazy," Squall yelled.

"Well, you're dead," she screamed pushing him out of her apartment.

"Rin," he called as slammed the door in his face. "I'm sorry," he said pounding on the door. But it was no use. He could hear her softly crying on the other side.

--

A lone figure stood atop the roof of the building that faced the Deling City Hotel. He surveyed the people on the ground below. Scared onlookers watched him from below, as cops and firemen frantically ran around, backing people away from the area.

"Don't jump," called a police officer with a bull horn. "There is so much to live for, young man." His pleas where mixed with the fainter sounds of other people in the crowd, daring him to jump. Idiots, they had the wrong idea about him. He wasn't going to jump. Although if she said no, the prospect was good. But that wouldn't be fair to her.

--

Rinoa watched as the crowd gathered outside the front door. Was there a parade she wasn't aware of, she wondered. She spotted Zone shuffle in away from the growing crowd.

"What's going on out there?" Rinoa asked.

"Some nut is on top of the building across the street," Zone said casually.

"Ohmigosh," Rinoa said going to the door, trying to see who it was. She pushed open the door and entered the crowd to get a better look. Rinoa always had a morbid fascination with these things. She squinted trying to make out the man. That looked an awful lot like-

"Squall," she whispered to herself. Quickly, she pushed through the crowd trying to get the front. The closer she got, the more undeniable it became that it was in fact Squall.

"Hey back behind the tape," a police man shouted at Rinoa as she passed under the tape.

"I know that man," she explained.

"Wait here," the cop told her and went over to talk to the guy she assumed was in charge. After a short exchange of words and a point in Rinoa's direction, both men returned over to Rinoa.

"Can you describe your relationship with our jumper here?" asked the man in charge.

"Well, I, it's complicated." She saw the man was in no mood for games. "We're kinda. He's. I'm carrying his child," she explained.

"Do you think you can talk some sense into him? He won't talk to us."

"I-I-I dunno. I guess I could try," she replied. The man led her over to the top of the crowd, where Squall could see her.

"What's his name?" the cop asked, picking a mega phone off the hood of a car.

"Squall Leonhart."

"Squall," he called through the megaphone. "We have-" he looked to Rinoa for a name.

"Rinoa."

"Rinoa here and she wants to talk to you," he called up to Squall. "Here you go, sweetheart," he said to Rinoa handing her the megaphone.

"Squall, what are you doing up there?" she asked.

"Something crazy," he yelled down. "That's what you wanted isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Something crazy, like in the movies. To prove my love," he yelled at her.

"Why?" she asked, deep down she knew the answer but wanted him to say it.

"I'd rather be married to you than dead, but if you say no, I can just," he said putting a foot out over the edge. Rinoa, as well as the rest of the crowd let out a scream.

"No don't," she called.

"Then you'll marry me?" he asked, putting his foot back on the ledge.

"That's not fair, Squall."

Squall let out a sigh, "Fine," before bending down. "Rinoa Heartilly, I am deeply in love with you and have been for sometime. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and raise that baby with you. Will you marry me?"

The crowd let out a collective, "awe." The tears were welling up in her eyes. What the hell was she supposed to do? This was so unfair. She knew she loved him but did he really-

"I know I screwed up the last time, but I mean it this time, SeeD's honor," he added.

"If I say yes, will you come down?"

"Only if you mean it."

"Okay," she said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes," she yelled without the megaphone. Squall stood on the ledge looking at her, not moving. The crowd waited with baited breath and let out a collective sigh as he stepped down.

He stepped out of the building; Rinoa immediately ran over and jumped on him. Squall held her close and brushed his lips against hers as the crowd cheered.


End file.
